Super Saiyan God SS Evolved
Perfected Super Saiyan Blue (Evolved)}} |user = Vegeta |color = & & |class = Transformation |similar = Perfected Super Saiyan Blue Super Saiyan Second Grade Ultra Instinct -Sign- Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken }} ,FighterZ ranks SS B (E) also known as Super Saiyan God SS・ShinkaSS GSS Shinka VegetaTheDevilsCorpse tweet on the form is the power beyond Super Saiyan BluePreview for "Body and Soul, Full Power Release! Goku and Vegeta!!", it is a state achievable by a user of Super Saiyan Blue who has broken through their limits. Its full title is .Dragon Ball Heroes It is an anime original transformation. Overview Appearance Being a form that pushes beyond the normal Super Saiyan Blue, this form looks quite similar to its predecessor. The hair and eyes take on a darker coloring of royal blue as well as growing bigger and spiking outwards like Super Saiyan Second Grade. The eyes also sport visible black pupils and the aura takes on a similar coloring with a larger and denser nature to it, including light particles that display a stronger glint, similar to Ultra Instinct -Sign-, taking the form of four-pointed stars and a few occasionally bursting like fireworks; also, the subtle yellow glow of Super Saiyan Blue disappears completely. The user's body gains a noticeable increase in muscle mass and definition, similar to Super Saiyan Second Grade. While powering-up, it makes the blood vessels in the user's forehead become more pronounced. Furthermore, Vegeta's armor takes on a darker blue hue than it normally has while Vegeta is in this form. In artwork and in Super Dragon Ball Heroes this form possess the same hair color as the regular Super Saiyan Blue. Usage and Power In the anime, this form was first achieved by Vegeta during the Tournament of Power. Remembering his promise to revive Cabba and Universe 6, and desperately needing more power to battle Jiren, Vegeta broke his limits. Whis and the Grand Minister view this form as similar to Ultra Instinct -Sign-, stating that Vegeta unlocked it by breaking his "self-limiting shells". In this form, Vegeta concentrates a power far beyond his normal Super Saiyan Blue power within his body, gaining power about equal to that of Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken. Despite the noticeable increase in muscle mass (similar to the Super Saiyan Second Grade), it apparently increases the user's speed, agility, and stamina as much as it does the user's strength. This form can still be taken on even if the user is low on stamina, as Vegeta was able to transform into it after using up most of his energy to defeat Top. Using this form against Jiren (who had revealed a hint of his true power) alongside Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken Goku, the two managed to have a back and forth battle with the Pride Trooper, even gaining an advantage at points - though even a Final Flash from Vegeta in this form was negated with a simple glare from Jiren. Initially even with this form, Vegeta was no match for God of Destruction Mode Toppo, however, after a power up from having thought of his family and Cabba, Vegeta was able to outmatch the full-powered Toppo whereas the likes of True Golden Frieza and Android 17 were overpowered. Upon Vegeta gaining power from his pride, the ki of this form became so powerful that it shields Vegeta from Toppo's ki blasts, he also manages to overcome Toppo's Energy of Destruction by concentrating his ki into his fist and punching through it. Despite having a clear advantage over Toppo, the Pride Trooper's Energy of Destruction made it difficult for Vegeta to land a decisive blow. As a result, Vegeta decided to use his Final Explosion to ensure victory. Despite this technique having previously killed him, this form's superior power and durability allowed Vegeta to survive the after-effects of the devastating attack (albeit he was left very battered from the experience). Taking the form once more to battle the full power Jiren, Jiren noted that he could see how Vegeta was able to beat Toppo, however, Vegeta was no match for Jiren, even teamed with Goku and Android 17. Shortly after a triple energy beam attack from all sides was negated by the Pride Trooper. In the manga, Vegeta does not achieve the same Super Saiyan God SS・Shinka which he obtains in the anime. When witnessing Goku breaking his limits and getting one step ahead once more, Vegeta became enraged. At the same time, he comes to realize that his nature was not suited for Ultra Instinct. This is then supported by Whis' statements. Instead, drawing from the pride of knowing the vast majority of his growth all his life came from walking the path a lone warrior with no teachers, Vegeta accessed an evolved Perfected Super Saiyan Blue. Utilizing this evolved Perfected Super Saiyan Blue he began to pressure Jiren, however Jiren simply used more of his power and easily took down Vegeta. Video Game Appearances *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Super Saiyan God SS・Shinka makes its debut appearance and is named in Super Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the first mission of the Universe Mission (UM1). Trivia *This is the third transformation Vegeta achieves for his first time on-screen, the first two being Golden Great Ape and Super Saiyan 4. His other forms were only shown after he had already achieved them off-screen. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Super Saiyan Dios Super Saiyan Evolución pl:Super Saiyanin Blue Shinka Category:Saiyans Category:Transformations Category:Deities